


Leaving the Nest

by UniverseInk



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Canonical Character Death, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick gets fired, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Jason Todd is Robin, Not a happy ending but at least a hopeful one, it happens offscreen hence no warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniverseInk/pseuds/UniverseInk
Summary: Dick Grayson is seventeen, no longer Robin, and on his own for the first time
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101
Collections: Dick & Ensemble, everybody loves dick, the batman family





	Leaving the Nest

**Author's Note:**

> TW: this fic has a heavy theme of abandonment by a parental figure, and a handful of death mentions
> 
> Also it's just really sad

Alfred helps Dick load his bags into the trunk of his car. Bruce isn’t there. He’s probably down in the cave, the way he has been since Dick got out of the hospital. His shoulder was declared fully healed this morning, and he was cleared to return to his normal activities.

Well, most of his normal activities. 

“You will always have a home here, Master Dick,” Alfred says, resting a hand on his shoulder. 

“Not sure Bruce feels the same.” Dick can’t keep the bitterness out of his voice.

“It’s not goodbye forever, I assure you.”

Dick flashes a halfhearted grin. “Hey, a bird’s gotta leave the nest sometime.”

“I suppose so.” Alfred nods. “Still, should you find yourself in need of a safe place to land, I hope you’ll consider returning. The manor won’t be the same without you, my dear boy.”

Dick pulls Alfred into a hug. He presses his face into his shoulder, and if either of them notice the wet spots left here after they part, they don’t say anything.

“I should go,” Dick says. He glances back at the manor, half hoping to see Bruce’s silhouette in one of the windows. Some sign he cares that Dick is leaving. 

He sees nothing.

Dick gives Alfred one last wave over his shoulder as he drives away, down the winding private road. He thinks about the last real conversation he and Bruce had, back in that hospital room. About Bruce taking Robin away from him, saying it was only luck that Dick hadn’t already died. As if Dick hasn’t worked by his side for years, as if he hasn’t fought and trained and _earned_ his spot as Batman’s partner.

As if all of Dick’s accomplishments could be dismissed as just _luck_. As if his skill had nothing to do with it. (A traitorous part of Dick’s mind wonders if maybe Bruce thought the only reason the Flying Graysons got away with doing stunts without a net was luck, too)

(That their luck just ran out)

By the time Dick’s nearing Gotham proper, his eyes are blurring with tears. He still has no idea where he’s going, hasn’t planned anything beyond getting out of that manor. Away from the tense silence that only makes the rage in his gut bubble over. Away from all the reminders that Dick just isn’t good enough to be there.

He pulls off to the side of the road and grabs his phone. 

“Hey man, what's up?” Wally answers. “Haven’t heard from you in a bit.”

Dick draws a shaky breath.

“Dick? What’s wrong?”

“I need a place to stay.” His voice comes out small, pitiful. 

On the other end of the call, Wally pauses. “Yeah, okay,” he says cautiously. “Need me to come get you?”

“No, I can drive, I just don’t have anywhere to go.”

“Meet me at my aunt and uncle’s place, okay?” Wally’s voice has taken on a desperate edge. “I’ll let them know you’re coming.”

“They won’t mind?” Dick hates how scared he sounds. He’s faced down Gotham’s rogues gallery with a grin and a witty one-liner a hundred times over, this should be nothing.

“Please, they’ll be delighted,” Wally says. “Aunt Iris says you’re a good influence on me.”

Dick laughs, wiping at his eyes. “Where’d she get that idea?”

“Who knows,” Wally teases. “I’ll let you go so you can drive. See you soon, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

When Dick pulls into the driveway of the Allen-West household an hour later, Wally’s already sitting on the front steps. He gets up as Dick puts the car in park, pulling him into a hug as soon as he’s out of the driver’s seat. 

“Whatever’s going on, we’ll figure it out,” he whispers. Dick’s too tired to cry any more, so he just nods. 

“My bags are in the trunk.” Dick nods toward the back of the car. Wally pulls out the two duffles and hefts one over his shoulder, tossing the other to Dick and leading the way up to the house. 

Barry and Iris are sitting at the dining room table. Iris gives Dick a warm smile over her laptop, while Barry stands and claps him on the shoulder.

“Good to see you, Dick,” he says. “Wally here tells me you need a place to crash for a bit.”

“Yeah, not sure how long.” Dick gives him a weak smile. “Thanks for letting me stay here.”

“No problem, kid. Why don’t you and Wally go get your stuff settled in the guest room?”

The room is one he’s familiar with. It’s the same one Wally used to stay in when he fought with his parents, and Dick has spent a handful of nights here with him, cheering him up. 

Funny, how their roles are reversed. 

Dick starts moving his clothes into the dresser. He’d packed light, only the essentials. Even after nearly a decade in Wayne Manor, he’d never learned to hold onto possessions he didn’t need.

“You don’t plan on going back anytime soon, do you?”

Dick glances over his shoulder at Wally. He’s frowning at the ratty stuffed elephant in his hands, the second duffle half-unpacked in front of him. Dick swallows past the lump in his throat.

“What makes you say that?”

Wally looks over at him, eyes full of understanding. “You brought Zitka,” he explains, the elephant’s ears flopping as he gestures. “In case you couldn’t go back for her.” 

Dick turns back to the dresser. “Alfred says I’m welcome back.”

“And Bruce?”

Dick sighs. “I don’t know, Walls. He didn’t even say goodbye.”

“Shit,” Wally breathes. “I’m so sorry.”

Dick shrugs. “Can we not talk about this right now?”

“Yeah, okay.” 

Dick can tell that Wally wants to keep pushing, but he lets it drop. They finish unpacking in silence.

That night, Dick eats dinner with Wally and Barry, Iris having been called away for work. 

“By the way,” Barry says. “You’re welcome to join Wally and I on patrol while you’re in town, if you want.”

Dick freezes, then sets his fork down and closes his eyes. “I can’t.”

“Why not?” Wally asks.

“I’m not—” Dick falters. “I’m not Robin anymore. I’m not _allowed_ to be Robin.” The confessions tears its way out of his throat with the force of a bullet. 

Dick hears two sharp inhales, and Wally’s hand reaches over to grab his. 

“That’s why you didn’t pack your suit,” he mutters. Dick nods. 

“Did something happen?” Barry asks. 

“I got shot,” Dick explains, his voice an exhausted deadpan. “Just in the shoulder, and it healed up fine, but Bruce decided it’s too dangerous for me to be his partner. That we’re lucky I haven’t gotten myself killed already.” 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Wally hisses. 

“Do you want me to talk to him?” Barry asks.

Dick laughs hollowly. “I really don’t think you can change his mind.”

“Alright.” Barry’s voice is heavy with something Dick can’t identify. “I’m glad you came here. I hate to think of you trying to handle this on your own.”

Dick nods, taking a deep breath. He picks up his fork and keeps eating. After a moment, Wally and Barry follow his lead.

After the Justice League’s meeting adjourns, Clark pulls Barry to the side.

“Any reason you’ve been glaring daggers at Batman this whole time?” he asks. 

Barry glances around, making sure no one’s listening. “You mean aside from the fact that Robin’s staying in my guest room because he has nowhere else to go?” he asks scathingly. 

Clark sees red, shutting his eyes to avoid accidentally frying something with his heat vision. He composes himself and addresses Barry.

“Do you think your wife would mind if I stopped by for dinner?” he asks.

Barry smiles. “Not at all.”

Dick’s setting the table when Barry gets home. There had been a Justice League meeting, and he’s been on edge all afternoon, waiting to hear if Batman had said anything. It’s unlikely, really. Bruce is incredibly private, paranoid about their secret identities, and wouldn’t risk people making a connection between Robin being fired and Dick Grayson leaving home. 

Still, Dick hasn’t heard from him in the three days he’s been staying here. He can only imagine what the old man’s thinking.

When he hears the key in the lock, Dick’s head pops up. His view of the doorway is blocked by the dining room wall, but he hears Barry call out.

“I’m home,” he announces. “And I brought a friend.”

Dick scrambles out of the dining room, not quite daring to hope. He pokes his head around the corner to find—

“Uncle Clark?”

“Hey, Dick,” Clark smiles broadly. “Barry told me what’s going on, thought I’d come see how you’re doing.”

“Oh, thanks.” Dick smiles back, hoping his disappointment doesn’t show on his face. Barry pats him on the shoulder as he heads into the kitchen to greet Iris. 

Clark joins him in the dining room, distributing silverware. They finish setting the table in silence, and by the time they’re done Barry and Iris are bringing out the food. They make small talk, carefully avoiding any mentions of vigilante work. 

Clark tells them about the article Lois just finished, and the latest award she’s been nominated for. Barry fills them in on how Wally’s doing at college. Iris relays a coworker’s story about her kid. Dick tries to think of anything to say, but all his stories involve Bruce, and his stomach still twists into knots thinking about him.

After dinner, Iris and Barry wave off their offers to help with the dishes, and Dick finds himself on the porch with Clark.

“Did B say anything?” he asks.

“No, he didn’t mention you.” Clark settles down on the step next to him. “I only found out because I asked Barry why he was so agitated.”

Dick hums.

“Do the Titans know?”

“Just Wally.” Dick rests his crossed arms on his knees. “I told them when I got injured, so they think I’m still recovering.”

“I’m sure they’re missing their leader.”

“I left Donna in charge, she can handle them.”

“I’m sure she can,” Clark agrees. “But they must miss _you_.”

Dick sighs, propping his chin on his arms. “What can I even do about that?” he asks. “I’m not Robin.”

“You can be someone else, create a new identity.”

“But I don’t want to!” Dick jerks upright, turning to look at Clark. “I want to be Robin, but I can’t, because Bruce _took that from me_. Like he doesn’t even know what it means.”

“What does it mean?”

Dick chews his lip, looking down at his hands. “Robin was my mom’s nickname for me. And I modeled the costume after the Flying Graysons’ performance outfits.”

“I didn’t know that,” Clark says softly, reaching over to rest a hand on Dick’s back. 

“Being Robin was the best thing about me.” Dick leans into Clark’s side. “It made me feel important, like I was bringing people hope. Now I just… I dunno.”

Clark hums, rubbing circles on Dick’s back. “Have I ever told you the legend of the Nightwing?”

Of all the ways for Dick to find out, reading it the newspaper had to have been one of the worst. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” he growls. Wally raises an eyebrow at him from across the table.

“What is wrong?” Kori asks.

Dick just tosses the paper to Wally, too angry to speak.

“Oh fuck,” he says. 

“What’s going on?” Roy leans over to look at the paper over Wally’s shoulder. “Robin was spotted in Gotham... How is that possible?”

Dick leans back in his chair and scowls, poking at his breakfast. “He replaced me.”

“Wait, seriously?” Donna snatches the paper. 

“I thought the Batman said it was too dangerous to have a Robin?” Kori asks.

“Yeah, he did.”

“Want us to beat him up for you?” Roy offers.

Dick snorts. “I appreciate the offer, but he would kick your asses. He has contingencies for everyone. Well, except Wonder Woman.”

Everyone glances at Donna.

“ _No_ ,” Dick says. “We are not siccing Wonder Woman on him.”

Donna shrugs. “Up to you.”

“What are you gonna do?” Wally asks.

“Go meet the new kid, I guess.”

“Master Dick,” Alfred says, opening the door.”What a pleasant surprise.”

“Hey, Alfie.” Dick smiles. “Heard something about a new kid, thought I’d come introduce myself.”

Alfred nods. “Come in.”

Dick glances around the foyer. It’s just as lavishly decorated as he remembers.

“Master Bruce is down in the Cave, if you wish to speak to him.”

“Thanks.” Dick takes off toward the study.

“Master Dick?”

Dick turns back. “Yeah Alfred?”

“It’s good to see you again, my boy.”

Dick grins. “Good to see you too.”

Bruce is stretching in the training area when Dick enters the Cave. He glances up, watching Dick make his way over.

“Did you think I wouldn’t find out?” Dick stops at the edge of the mats, looking down at Bruce. 

“You weren’t exactly speaking to me,” Bruce answers. 

“And you took that as permission to give Robin to some kid?” Dick snarls. The hot surge of anger in his chest is familiar. It reminds him of the time he spent in the manor, healing from that bullet wound.

“His name is Jason.”

“I didn’t ask his name!” Dick throws his arms in the air. “I want to know why the hell you thought it was okay to give him _my name_ without even asking me.”

“I thought you were Nightwing now.” Bruce keeps stretching.

“You and I both know I wouldn’t have taken that name if I had a choice.”

Bruce sighs. “Now’s not the time for this.”

“Like hell it isn’t!”

“Jason, you can come out now.”

Dick blinks, glancing over to see a kid with tan skin and shaggy black hair stepping out of the locker room. He’s young, maybe a preteen, but taller than Dick had been at that age. 

“Didn’t wanna interrupt,” he says, eyeing Dick warily. 

Dick scowls, turning back to Bruce. “What happened to this job being too dangerous for kids?”

Bruce glares back at him. “There were extenuating circumstances.”

“Right, sure.” Dick turns back to Jason. “Where’d he find you?”

Jason blushes. “I stole the tires off the Batmobile.”

Dicks eyebrows shoot up. “Well, that takes guts.”

Jason grins. 

“Dick,” Bruce says. 

“Oh lay off, old man.” Dick strides over to the Batcomputer, grabbing a notepad and scrawling his number on it. He rips off the sheet and hands it to Jason. “Call me if you ever need somewhere to go,” he says.

Jason nods, eyes wide. Dick shoots one last glare at Bruce before leaving the cave. He makes a pit stop in the kitchen on his way out, where Alfred is making tea.

“Sorry I’m not staying longer,” he says, leaning against the door frame.

“It’s alright, Master Dick. I had a feeling you wouldn’t.” Alfred hands Dick a travel mug. “But I’m glad you stopped by regardless.” 

“Thanks.” Dick gives him a quick hug. “I’ll, uh… I’ll probably be back.”

“I certainly hope so.”

The Titans are in the middle of movie night when Dick gets the call. 

“Hello?”

“Hey, uh, you said I could call you?”

“Jason?” Dick asks. He pauses the movie, and the other Titans turn to him. Dick holds up his hand. “Is something wrong?”

“Not exactly.”

“Work with me, kid,” Dick sighs. “What’s up?”

“I need you to let me inside.”

“Inside where?”

“Uh, Titans Tower.”

Dick nearly drops the phone. “Why are you here?”

“B kinda lost his shit at me,” Jason says. Dick can guess a world of possibilities in the story there, but right now he just needs to get this kid out of the cold.

He stands, covering the mouthpiece of his phone. “Sorry guys, the new Robin’s outside and I need to go get him.” 

At the Titans’ confused nods, Dick heads downstairs. “I’m on my way.” He hangs up and checks the security cameras. Sure enough, Jason Todd is standing right outside the main entrance.

Dick pulls the door open, jerking his head back toward the foyer. “Come on in.” 

The kids shuffles inside. It’s not raining, but his jacket is soaked through. Dick leads him up to his room and pulls out a t-shirt and some sweatpants.

“Here, these probably won’t fit too well, but I figure you don't want to sit around in wet clothes.” Dick tosses them to Jason, then points him to the bathroom. 

Jason comes back out a few minutes later, hair toweled dry and sweatpants rolled up to keep from tripping on them. “Thanks.”

“No problem. I gotta let my team know what’s going on, you can stay here and wait for me or you can come with.”

“I can meet your team?” Jason asks.

“I don’t see why not.”

“B says I can’t let anyone know my secret identity.”

Dick shrugs. “They already know mine, and his for that matter.”

“Kay, I’ll go with you then.”

“Sounds good.”

When they get back to the common room, the other Titans look up from their conversation.

“This your little brother?” Wally asks.

“Brother?” Jason raises an eyebrow.

“Close enough.” Dick shrugs. “This is Jason. He needed a break from the Bat, so he came here.”

“Kind of a long way to go.” Roy’s voice is even, but he stares right at Dick, eyes intense. “Must have had a good reason.”

Jason, still standing a half-step behind Dick, shrinks in on himself. He crosses his arms over his stomach, holding his elbows, eyes on the floor. 

“Come on, let’s sit down.” Dick steers Jason over to an armchair. He sits cross-legged in it, arms still wrapped around himself.

“If you need to vent, go ahead,” Wally says.

“You sure?” Jason raises an eyebrow. 

“Hey, I’ve heard plenty of rants about the Bat from Dick over the years.” Wally grins. “I can handle one more.”

“We will gladly listen to what is troubling you,” Kori adds.

Jason nods, shuffling a bit in his seat. “There was this guy me and B’d been going after, and we woulda had him, but he destroyed all the evidence.”

Dick winces.

“I had him up on a roof, I was trying to get him to confess.” Jason bit his lip, face twisting. “And I _swear_ I didn’t push him, he just fell. But B doesn’t believe me, and the guy died, so he thinks I killed him!”

All the air leaves Dick’s lungs in a rush. No killing is Batman’s one big rule, the line he _never_ crosses. A line he doesn’t tolerate being crossed.

“What did he do?”

“Said I can’t be Robin til I get my head on straight,” Jason mumbles. “I know that doesn’t seem like much, but… Being Robin is like, magic. Makes me feel like I can do anything.”

Dick smiles softly. “I know what you mean.”

Jason studies Dick for a moment before flashing him a shy smile. 

“Wait, so he just assumed you killed this guy?” Donna asks. “He didn’t believe you?”

Jason scowls. “He thinks I’m too aggressive.”

“Well, that’s a little hypocritical,” Dick deadpans. 

Jason shrugs. 

“Why don’t you join us for movie night?” Dick offers. “You can stay over, and we’ll sort this out in the morning.”

“Is that okay?” Jason asks.

Wally laughs. “Not the first time I’ve harbored a runaway Robin.”

Dick rolls his eyes. “It’s fine. Did you tell anyone you were coming here?”

Jason shakes his head. “Didn’t wanna be followed.”

“I’ll let Alfred know you're safe, he won’t rat you out.” Dick grabs his phone. “You pick the next movie.”

After a few months offworld, there’s always the possibility of coming back to find that things have changed drastically. At first, it doesn’t seem like this will be one of those times. 

Then Dick runs into Clark.

“How are you holding up?” he asks, his voice low and sympathetic.

“Uh, fine.” Dick frowns. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I know you two weren’t close, but I’m here to listen if you need to talk about it.”

Dick’s heart freezes in his chest. “Clark,” he says slowly. “What are you talking about?”

Clark’s eyebrows furrow. “Bruce didn’t tell you?”

“Tell me what?” Dick feels like he’s standing on the edge of a cliff. 

“Jason is dead,” Clark says. “He was killed by the Joker.”

The ground falls out from under him.

Dick’s still reeling from Jason’s death when Batman takes on the third Robin. The kids’ persistent, driven, and has apparently been following Batman and Robin around with a camera since Dick’s days. 

None of that softens the blow, the fact that Bruce is pulling another child into this mess.

Tim Drake stares up at him with wide eyes as Dick hands him the Robin uniform, and he makes a promise to himself. 

He’ll be there this time. Things will be okay.

Third time’s the charm, right?

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @merc--ury (main) or @transrobins(batfam/dc)
> 
> Please comment or leave a kudos if you liked this


End file.
